Amnesia
by Calbopalbo
Summary: Ash and Pikachu wake up one day to find that they've missed five years in their sleep!
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

You know that feeling you get when you know you're being watched, but there's no one around? Yeah, me too. I've always thought of that as

the ultimate kind of fear. Turns out, that was only a sample of what was to come. It started the morning of the day I turned eleven. I woke up

in my bed and stretched. I immediately felt that something was off. For one thing, I don't have a bed. I have a sleeping bag. Another thing

that was wrong was that Pikachu wasn't with me. I got Pikachu a year ago and we've been together ever since. I decided to get up and look

around.

Once standing, I noticed that I wasn't in my pajamas. Instead, I was wearing a hospital gown. I looked at the room around me and spotted

Pikachu lying in a separate hospital bed. I walked over to him and gently shook him awake. Pikachu's eyes opened and he seemed as

shocked as I had been to discover that we weren't where we had gone to sleep. After we were both fully awake, I took a closer look at the

room around us. It was definitely a hospital room with various patients. They were all asleep, so I guessed that it was early in the morning.

As I continued to look I noticed an outfit that looked to be about my size hanging next to my bed. I took off my hospital gown and noticed that

I had a few new scars on my chest. I inspected them.

Some old-looking ones looked like they came from Pokémon attacks. Several newer ones looked like claw marks. I decided that something

was very, very wrong. As I finished getting dressed, Brock and Misty came into the room. With them was a brown-haired girl in a red jacket

and bandana and a black-haired girl in a black and pink skirt and a white beanie. They all looked happy to see me. "Misty, Brock! What's going

on? I woke up here and don't know how I got here." I told them. Misty slapped me, while the others exchanged worried glances. "That's not

funny Ash!" Misty shouted. As I was wondering what she meant, Brock started talking. "Ash, how old are you?" he asked in a serious tone.

"No joking." "I'm eleven of course. Today's my birthday." Brock's face turned grave. All traces of the familiar humor in his face were gone.

"Ash… your eleventh birthday was four years ago."


	2. Chapter 2: Sorrow

I stared at Brock incredulously. Pikachu looked kind of stunned too. I suddenly burst into laughter. "You had me going there for a second. So

what are we doing here?" Brock turned to Misty and said "Tell him." Misty looked at me and told me how I traveled through all the regions,

met May and Dawn, and won badges through sympathy and luck. She then told me that about a year ago, archaeologists working in the

Johto region uncovered a tablet.

"On this tablet were some Unknown runes. The sole archaeologist that survived what happened next related a story of an evil Pokémon that

devoured the archaeologists when the words on the tablet were read aloud. He reported that it was black and had piercing blue eyes. The

Pokémon quickly used its immeasurable powers to take over the region. Many made it out in time, but more didn't." At this all four of my

visitors looked sad. Misty continued. "Eventually it spread, almost like a virus, to the Kanto region. Once it reached Lavender town, all ghost

and dark Pokémon in the world started changing. Their eyes became a deep dark red, their skin turned black and they started attacking

people and Pokémon. Eventually an entire continent was under the thing's control. Then it started to move towards Hoenn and Sinnoh. All

Pokémon trainers were called in to try and stop it. You were one of the first to go. We went with you. You and Pikachu fought it for a long

time. Eventually it knocked out Pikachu and attacked you directly. We weren't even sure you would make it."

I wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, the story sounded impossible, while on the other, it explained everything except the memory loss.

"I guess I believe you, but why don't I remember anything?" I asked them. "We're not quite sure. We thought you were fine until just now."

Brock said. "I have no clue what could make you lose your memory like that." "Maybe it was the move the Pokémon used." suggested May. "I

don't know of any Pokémon move like that." Brock said, "But I guess it's possible." A horrible thought struck me. "Is Pallet Town…..?" Nobody

spoke. I lowered my head. A tear rolled down my face. There was a long silence. Brock was the first to speak. "Professor Oak was able to get

most of the Pokémon out before the town was destroyed, but….several… people…. didn't make it out in time." "What people?!" I demanded.

"Ash, maybe you should get some rest, you've been through a lot today." Brock suggested. "What people?" I repeated. Brock hesitated.

"Your mother didn't make it out in time. I'm so sorry." I remained motionless. Brock turned to May, Misty, and Dawn and motioned for them to

leave. They filed out of the room. I hugged Pikachu and cried.


	3. Chapter 3: Fury

I walked through Pallet Town looking for Pikachu. I thought I saw Pikachu go into Professor Oak's Lab. As I walked through the ranch, I

noticed that there were no people anywhere. "Ash!" It was my mom's voice. I smiled and turned around. I wished I hadn't. It was Mom

alright. Or at least it had been at one time. What had called my name was a corpse. I took a look at it and vomited. "Ash!" it was Misty's voice

now. I now felt a hand on my shoulder.

I woke up with a start. Misty, Brock, and the girls named Dawn and May were there. "What's going on?" I asked. "Professor Oak says he has

information on the Pokémon." Brock responded. There was no need to specify which Pokémon he meant. We walked in silence, each deep

within our own thoughts. We made it to the makeshift lab Professor Oak had set up. Professor Oak gestured us to sit down. We did so and

Professor Oak started speaking.

"I'm glad you're all here. I've uncovered vital information about the Pokémon that is terrorizing the planet. I believe its name is Darkrai, a

major figure in Sinnoh mythology. According to legend, it has the abilities to cause terrible nightmares and eat the dreams and recollections of

people. this would explain what happened to you, Ash. In the myths I've found, Darkrai had absolute dominion over Dark and Ghost type

Pokémon. I also found a way we might be able to stop it from progressing further. In all the legends I've read, Darkrai can only be stopped by

one Pokémon: Cresselia. According to myth, A powerful trainer befriended Cresselia, and together they sealed Darkrai away. That's all the

information I have so far. If I find anything else, I'll let you know through your Poketches."

"Poketches?" I inquired. "Pokémon watch." Dawn informed me. Suddenly realizing the implication Professor Oak had made, I asked him,

"Where are we going, Professor?" "to find Cresselia and Stop Darkrai!"


	4. Chapter 4: Regret

We began to pack for our journey almost immediately after leaving the lab. I didn't have much to pack, no longer having any sentimental value

for the stuff I had been carrying before my memory loss, although I did find my old Pokémon League hat in my pack, so I put that on. As I was

packing the rest of my clothes, I came across a belt with Poke-balls on it. I made a mental note that as soon as we were on our way, I would

check what Pokémon I had. That idea made me smile a little. I realized it was the first smile I had been able to muster since I learned about

Pallet Town's destruction. I fastened the belt around my waist and zipped up my pack. Pikachu hopped up onto my shoulder, I slung my pack

onto my back and we headed out to meet with the others. They were all ready to go, having packed relatively lightly.

Once we were on the road, I decided to see what Pokémon I had caught. I threw my Poke-balls and six Pokémon appeared. The first was

Charizard. I was glad to see him, yet a little wary of having him around. The next Pokémon looked like a yellow owl. It looked kind of scary,

but I liked it. Next up was a large turtle-like Pokémon with a tree on its back. Next Pokémon was Bulbasaur. The little grass dinosaur looked

happy to see him. The fifth Pokémon to emerge was another dinosaur like Pokémon. It tackled me, knocking me down. I chuckled at the grass

Pokémon. The final Pokémon was a fierce looking brown bird with a red plume on its head.

I looked at my team. I obviously hadn't lost my taste in Pokémon. Each of the new ones looked like they would have been tough to capture.

"We'd better get moving. It'll be dark soon." Brock told us. I withdrew my Pokémon and we started walking down the road. I only wish we

had been more careful that day. If we had paid more attention, maybe what happened would have been avoided. Pikachu sensed something

was wrong. I should've listened to him. What we didn't know was that we were not alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Fear

After walking until dark, we set up camp. We stayed up talking about what I had missed. I was starting to feel at home with May and Dawn.

Eventually the discussion turned to my Pokémon. I was pleased to learn that Charizard obeyed me now. I also learned the names of the

Pokémon I had with me. By that time, the fire was pretty low, so we turned in. For some reason, we didn't think to set a watch system. Oops.

As soon as we were asleep, all hell broke loose.

Our camp was overrun with Ghost and Dark type Pokémon. I woke up to find a Haunter hovering above me. "Pika! Pika pi pika chu!" cried

Pikachu. I understood what he meant. This was no random Haunter. This was the Haunter I had befriended in Lavender Town just months

before. _Years, not months_, I corrected myself. I ordered Pikachu to thunderbolt the Haunter and bolted out of the tent. I snuck over to May

and Dawn's tent to awaken them. May was already awake, but Dawn was nowhere to be seen. The only trace she had ever been there was

her beanie, lying in a puddle of.. _No. don't even think it. She's fine. Probably just went to the bathroom. _May and I got out of the tent and saw

Brock's Onix using its tail to fend off hordes of Pokémon. Seated atop the Rock Pokémon were Brock and Misty. "Ash! May! Up here!" Brock

called. I summoned my Bird Pokémon (who was apparently called Staraptor). I commanded it to lift us up high and onto Onix. It did so with

ease. I returned it to its poke-ball and Onix sped away from the camp.

Once we were away, Brock recalled Onix. "Wait, where's Dawn?" Brock asked. I lowered my head. "Dawn's gone… they got her." Brock didn't

say anything. he just gathered up some branches and grass and made a makeshift bed. That's when I realized that all ok our supplies and

gear were gone. I reviewed what had happened that night. We lost Dawn. We lost our supplies. And we found out Darkrai knows what we're

doing. Great. May and I looked at each other. She started crying. I gave her a hug to comfort her. She looked at me and hugged me back.


	6. Chapter 6: Loss

That night I had a dream. In my dream, I was floating in space. All I could see were slack and red clouds swirling around me. Suddenly the air

was filled with the sound of a powerful voice. "Ash Ketchum. Give up your quest." The voice said. "Never! You killed my mom and my friend! I'll

never forgive you!" I yelled at Darkrai. "I can give them back to you. You could be a powerful man…" the demon calmly replied. Everything

went black.

I woke up the next morning to find that I was still hugging May, who was sound asleep. I smiled and set her down on a pile of leaves and

grass. Brock was working on breakfast. Misty was nowhere to be seen. I stretched and walked over to Brock, planning to tell him about my

dream. "So, you sleep well, tiger?" Misty said, appearing out of nowhere. She had a sly grin on her face. "AAAAAHH!" I screamed, falling over

in surprise. May bolted upright. "For your information, I slept fine!" I snapped. Brock turned around with bowls of berries in his hands.

"Breakfast is served…" he said quietly. "And Misty, cut it out." Misty turned to Brock. "Are you ok?" she asked him. "Of course I'm not ok! One

of us is DEAD! Just like my family…" tears were streaming down Brock's face. May, Misty and I stared at Brock. I was brave enough to say

what we were all thinking. "Brock… I'm so sorry…"

We got moving soon after that. I decided that maybe telling Brock about my dream wasn't the best idea right now. We moved through the

woods, taking great pains to hide us from anyone or anything who might be watching. We eventually made it to a town Brock identified as

Canalave City. Here we talked to a sailor and found out we were exactly where we needed to be. There was a ferry here that went to Full

Moon Island, which was according to legend, Cresselia's home.

Once the ferry docked, we got off the boat and started heading for the center of the island. When we got there, we found a tablet with

Unknown runes on it. Brock picked it up and blew the dust off it. "In full moon I show, purer than the brightest day." Brock read. The world

exploded in light.

When the light cleared away, there was a Pokémon there. It was unlike any Pokémon we'd ever seen. It was blue and yellow, with crescent

shapes all over its body. It hovered over the ground. Its eyes glowed purple. "You seek my help." It said. "It's using telepathy." Brock stated.

"Yes, Brock. Now, I am afraid I cannot help you."


	7. Chapter 7: Hurt

We were all taken aback. "Why not?" I asked angrily. "because humans matter not to me. I despise all humans, for they forsook me." "What

do you mean?" Brock asked. "Long ago, before Time and Space were created, Arceus created me and my brother, Darkrai. He created us to

embody light and dark, purity and corruption. My brother embodied these traits well. Perhaps too well. For he decided that the small island

Arceus made for us was too small for his tastes. He desired more. He seized control of all Dark and Ghost Pokémon in the world and gathered

them together. He started conquering the humans, making them his servants. One human reached out and requested my help. I agreed.

Together we banished Darkrai to eternal slumber in a tablet and cast it away. I turned to my comrade, only to be forced into a similar tablet

and returned here. I shall not make the same error twice. Leave now, and I will spare your lives."

We were silent for what seemed like forever. Brock broke the silence. "Listen, I don't care about that. And neither should you." Cresselia's

eyes narrowed. "One of our friends DIED trying to get here. And you won't even try to assist us?" Brock was raging. "If you can remember

that far back, don't you think that Darkrai can too? Do you think he'll just leave you alone? If that's the case, then I think your wisdom is

overrated!" Cresselia's eyes flashed with purple fire. It glowed with energy. Brock stepped back. Misty shielded her eyes. May stepped

towards me. Cresselia suddenly returned to normal. "You are a wise human. I was foolish to think that Darkrai would ignore me forever. I will

assist you in defeating my brother."

"Gastly…." "Sableye…" Gengar…" A huge amount of ghost type Pokémon appeared out of nowhere. Cresselia's eyes widened. It looked

directly at me. "Tell me, has Darkrai touched you?!" there was panic in its voice. I thought of the huge claw marks I had observed when I first

woke up. "Yes…" "Has Darkrai appeared to you in a vision?!" I nodded. Cresselia lunged at me. I heard May call out my name. and I knew no

more.


	8. Chapter 8: Shame

I was in the dream again. Darkrai was there still, but he seemed farther away this time. He also seemed to be fading in and out of the dream.

"Ash…. Ketchum…." He was tired. "Come to me…. I can fulfill any wish you have…. I can make the girl you love return your feelings….." An

image of May appeared. "I could return your friend to you…" An image of Dawn appeared. "I could even restore your home…." An image of

Pallet Town appeared. Cresselia won't help you….she hates humans… she'll see your world burn to the ground…." "And you won't?" I

sneered. Darkrai bellowed in rage. "You will regret taking up arms against me. And you will live to suffer…."

I woke up in a hospital bed. _Oh no. not again._ I thought. May, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were standing beside my bed. I tried to get up but I

was tied to the bed. "Hey, what gives!? Untie me right now!" I shouted. I heard a voice in my head. "Ash Ketchum. I am sorry for having to

restrain you. Darkrai has infected your mind. That is how he has been tracking you."

I was stunned. I was the reason for Dawn's death. I looked at my remaining friends. "You didn't know. It's not your fault." Brock told me. I

didn't answer. May tried to comfort me. I pushed her away. Misty didn't try to say or do anything. Pikachu nuzzled my arm. I ignored it. Tears

were streaming down my face. Brock gestured for them to leave. Once they were gone. I lay thinking about how I could've done something to

have prevented Dawn's death. I didn't move for the rest of the day.

That night, I had another dream. I was angry. "Darkrai! Get out of my head!" Darkrai was stronger this time. I could feel it. It didn't matter.

Darkrai wasn't going to manipulate me anymore. "Changed your mind about joining me? Your friends despise you, you hate yourself, why not

join me? I can bring her back." "No," I stated calmly. Darkrai came into view. He was humongous. "No?" he asked mockingly. "And what could

you do to hurt me? You're all alone." Suddenly the dreamworld started to crumble around us. "NO!" Darkrai bellowed. "NOOOooo…"

I woke up with a start. I was untied. I looked around. Cresselia was glowing. It stopped glowing when it saw I was awake. "It is done.

Darkrai has been banished from your mind. It shall not trouble you again." Cresselia vanished. I realized just how tired I was. I decided to go

back to sleep. When I woke up, there was all sorts of chaos. Alarms were ringing, people were rushing about, and in a corner I saw May

crying. I got up and walked over to her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. "Hoenn… is gone….."


	9. Chapter 9: Defeat

"May, I'm so sorry." I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't know what to do. I stood there. I looked at her. I was just about to say something to

her when the entire building shook. "Earthquake?" May asked fearfully. I looked out the window. "No. Not an earthquake." I said, quite

certain of this fact. She joined me at the window. Outside was Darkrai. He was huge. And he was laughing. That's not a good sign.

"Cresselia! Come forward and meet your fate!" Darkrai bellowed. Nothing happened. "Cresselia! I shall destroy these humans if you do not

appear!" A streak of light crashed into the Nightmare Pokémon. Darkrai staggered back. The streak bounced back, revealing itself to be

Cresselia. Darkrai laughed. "A pitiful attempt to disable me. This is REAL POWER!" Darkrai slammed its fist into Cresselia. Cresselia crashed to

the ground. I jumped through the window. I ran to where Cresselia had fallen. "Ash… Ketchum…." It said in a weak voice. "Darkrai has

finished me. I am dying."

"No!" I cried. "Without you, Darkrai will be unstoppable." "No… you have the power…. Darkrai fears you… your knowledge…. of his mind…."

Cresselia's eyes closed. I set the Pokémon down. I looked up at Darkrai and realized Cresselia was right. I could defeat Darkrai. I threw out

my Noctowl. "Noctowl! Use hypnosis on me!" Noctowl used the move. I felt myself fall asleep.

I was in the dream world again. It seemed that without Cresselia, Darkrai could enter my mind again. Good. Darkrai was in the dream, but he

was now about the size Cresselia had been. "Darkrai…." I said. "Ash Ketchum… We meet again." Darkrai told me. I forced myself to remain

calm. "Darkrai, I know why you're doing this. And I understand." Darkrai looked stunned. "You…understand? No one can!" "You're trying to get

Arceus's approval. He created you to be the embodiment of evil. He forced that role upon you. You're attempting to both get revenge on your

father and trying to get his approval at the same time." Darkrai looked astonished. "Apparently I was not as careful as I could've been when I

was inside your mind. However, that will soon be rectified." Darkrai charged towards me. I decided to play my final card. "Pikachu! Now!"

Darkrai laughed. "You summon a Pokémon inside your own mind? Pathetic." Nothing happened. I got worried. "PIKA!" Pikachu appeared.

"What?" Darkrai said bewilderedly. Pikachu was by my side. "You forgot one thing Darkrai, this is my mind. Not yours. Here, I'm in control.

Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" "Pika….. CHUUUU!" the Air took on a coppery taste as Static electricity branched out from Pikachu and hit Darkrai

hard. The Pokémon crumpled to the ground,

I woke up to see Darkrai back to his normal size. He wasn't moving. I walked over to him. His eyes were open. He wasn't blinking. He was still

breathing though, so I assumed he was at least partially alive. I realized that I had just destroyed his mind. Maybe I should've felt sorry for

him, but at that moment I didn't feel anything but a dull ache. I would never get those memories back. They were gone with Darkrai's mind.

Gone forever.


	10. Epilogue: Joy

My gym was finished. I smiled. The gym was perfect. I turned and looked at the rest of the newly finished New Pallet Town, named after the

destroyed town.

The new town was bigger than the old one. This one had a Pokemon center, a poke mart, and of course, a gym.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around my leg. I looked down to see a little girl with brown hair. I smiled at the girl and hoisted her up

onto my shoulder. "So how's my little girl?" I asked her. "Mommy says it's time for dinner." She responded. "Well, you tell Mommy that I'll be

right there."

I set my daughter down and she ran home. "Pikachu! How's the electricity going?" "Pika Pi!" The Electric Mouse Pokemon had set up the

power system for my gym. "Good, cause dinner's ready!"Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder and we walked home. When we walked in the

door, I was attacked by three different people! "Samuel, Norman, Red, you better not be rough housing again!" A voice reprimanded from the

kitchen. "Awwwww, Mom! You never let us have any fun!" The three children walked away, pretending to be dejected. I patted each of them

on the head as they went by.

I walked into the kitchen and saw May waiting for me. "So how's the gym coming along?" She asked me. "Great! In fact, we just finished!

We're officially opening it up tomorrow." The little brown haired girl walked in sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Norman said I was stupid!" She tattled. "Don't listen to Norman" I told her I kneeled down and put my hand on

her shoulder." Dawn, I know sometimes your brothers give you a hard time. You gotta ignore them. Who cares what they think?" promise me

that you won't let your brothers get to you. Ok?" Dawn sniffed and nodded. I smiled and stood up.

As we sat down to eat, I realized just how lucky we were. The hurt Darkrai left was still there, but it didn't matter anymore. This was bliss.


End file.
